pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
A113
For the directive in WALL•E, see Directive A-113. A113 (pronounced A1-13) was the classroom number used by character animation students at the California Institute of the Arts. Many of its alumni (including Pixar staff) have used the number in their professional works. It is said to appear in some way, shape, or form in every Pixar film. Although none have been found to date on Monsters, Inc., Pete Docter mentions he believed that it was on one of the doors in a hallway inside the factory in the documentary "Pixar: 25 Magic Moments." In addition to Pixar films, this running gag also appeared in some non-Pixar films, such as Lilo & Stitch, The Avengers, Rise of the Planet of the Apes, Mission: Impossible – Ghost Protocol, etc. Appearances in Pixar Films explains...]] shows us most of A113's appearances.]] *''Toy Story'' - License plate number on Ms. Davis' minivan. *''A Bug's Life'' - Code on cereal box as Flik enters the bug city. Also, "Vitamin A113" on the Nutrition Facts for Casey Jr. Cookies. *''Toy Story 2'' - Airport announcement for "LassetAir Flight A113," also a reference to director John Lasseter. Again on Ms. Davis' license plate. *''Finding Nemo'' - Model code on camera used by scuba diver. *''The Incredibles'' - A room number in Syndrome's lair. It is the conference room where Mr. Incredible is supposed to get his second assignment and where he is attacked by the enhanced Omnidroid v.X9. Also, the prison level where Mr. Incredible is held is "Level A1" in Cell # 13: A1 & 13. Also, the hangar has letters on the wall in alphabetical order. Due to the font used, the B looks like a 13 with the divider between it and the A acting as another 1: A 1 13. *''Cars'' - Mater's license plate number. Also the number of the railway train which almost crashes into Lightning McQueen while he is on his way to Radiator Springs. In addition, the number is part of Dexter Hoover's license plate, the whole license number being "A113CA." *''Ratatouille'' - Git, the lab rat, has a tag on his left ear that reads, "A113." Also, when Linguini is watching TV, A113 appears on a train behind the love couple. *''WALL•E'' - The forbidden code for Auto's "directive." This instance is the first time A113 has held any actual significance in the film's plot. Also, WALL•E in Leet speak is WA113. *''Up'' - On the sign outside the court room. *''Toy Story 3'' - Once again on Ms. Davis' license plate. *In the joke advertisement "Cars 'n Deals of Emeryville," a car has A113 on its license plate. Also, at one point in the film, it goes static, leaving the address www.chromeA113.com on the screen for half a second. When you follow it, you find an exclusive clip of ''Cars 2''. *''Cars 2'' - Again on Mater's license plate. Also on the tail of the spy plane Siddeley. Additionally, the number appears beneath the photo of Miles Axlerod's engine when Finn McMissile, Holley Shiftwell and Mater are examining it for the first time. *''Brave'' - Appears in Roman numerals as ACXIII above the entrance door of the witch's cottage. *''Monsters University'' - The classroom number of Scaring 101. On an international poster, Sulley and Mike's alarm clock reads 1:13 PM, but the A is yet to be found. *''Inside Out'' - As a grafitti in the streets of San Francisco when Riley recieves a phone call from her mother. Gallery Toy Story (Original).jpg|''Toy Story'' Toy Story 2.jpg|''Toy Story'' A Bugs Life.jpg|''A Bug's Life'' Toystory2a113.png|''Toy Story 2'' Finding Nemo.png|''Finding Nemo'' The Incredibles.png|''The Incredibles'' Cars-2.jpg|''Cars'' Cars-1.jpg|''Cars''/''Cars 2'' Ratatouille_A113.jpg|''Ratatouille'' RatatouilleA113.png|''Ratatouille'' WALL-E-1.jpg|''WALL•E'' WALL-E-2.jpg|''WALL•E'' Up a113.jpg|''Up'' Toy Story 3.jpg|''Toy Story 3'' A113 1.png|''Cars 2'' I hope that is an a, not a 4. that would ruin this..png|''Cars 2'' a113 brave.jpg|''Brave'' a1113 cosita.png|''Monsters University'' A113_ins.png|''Inside Out'' Category:Toy Story Culture Category:A Bug's Life Culture Category:Toy Story 2 Culture Category:Finding Nemo Culture Category:The Incredibles Culture Category:Cars Culture Category:Ratatouille Culture Category:WALL•E Culture Category:Up Culture Category:Toy Story 3 Culture Category:Cars 2 Culture Category:Culture Category:Brave Culture Category:Monsters University Culture Category:Trivia Category:Inside Out Culture